Computed Tomography (CT) in its transmission and emission modalities, represents the main research area of the Neuroradiology and Computed Tomography Section. Ongoing clinical research projects in transmission CT include the following pathological processes: degenerative, demyelinating and atrophic processes of the brain; hydrocephalus, brain edema; postradiation cerebral necrosis; surgically correctable lesions in young patients affected by chronic epilepsy; diseasesof the spine and the spinal cord; attempts at tissue characterization of normal and abnormal (e.g., tumoral) cerebral tissue. PHYSICS PROJECTS: improved dual-energy CT scanning using both a split-detector and a dual kVp method; analysis of aliasing effects and developments of methods for their elimination; phantom studies for the evaluation of artifacts and calibration of CT machines. Feasibility tests to build a new type ofCT device which will use protons are under way.